The present invention relates to garment storage accessories and more particularly to an adjustable sweater sizer including a body stretching portion including a central multi-tiered center tubular section having three spaced parallel oriented tubular members extending from a vertical oriented center member having a hanging hook provided at the top end thereof, two E-shaped members each having three tubular members that are spaced and sized to slide into one of the two open ends of the three parallel oriented tubular members and having apertures that are alignable with apertures in the tubular portions of the center member so that the user can adjust the width of the body stretching portion; and two adjustable garment arm hole supports each including a pair of inter connectable members that snap fit to an exterior facing surface of one of the E-members and each of which have a vertical adjustment mechanism so that the width of the arm hole support may be adjusted and sized to fit a particular garment; in use the garment sizer being used to maintain the shape of garments such as sweaters which have a tendency to become misshapen when hung on a hanger to dry.
Some Garments must be held in a desired shape while drying to prevent the garment from becoming misshapen. For instance hanging a wet sweater on a hanger to dry can make the sweater unwearable because pressure points generated by the hanger during drying and/or storage cause undesirable markings or stretch marks on the sweater. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a garment sizing hanger that included a body support framework that could be adjusted to support and hold the torso portion of the garment in the proper shape and a pair of arm opening supports that can be adjusted to fit into and maintain the openings to the sleeve areas of the garment in the proper shape during drying and/or storage of the garment.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a garment sizer that includes a central multi-tiered center tubular section having three spaced parallel oriented tubular members extending from a vertical oriented center member having a hanging hook provided at the top end thereof, two E-shaped members each having three tubular members that are spaced and sized to slide into one of the two open ends of the three parallel oriented tubular members and having apertures that are alignable with apertures in the tubular portions of the center member so that the user can adjust the width of the body stretching portion; and two adjustable garment arm hole supports each including a pair of inter connectable members that snap fit to an exterior facing surface of one of the E-members and each of which have a vertical adjustment mechanism so that the width of the arm hole support may be adjusted and sized to fit a particular garment; in use the garment sizer being used to maintain the shape of garments such as sweaters which have a tendency to become misshapen when hung on a hanger to dry.
Accordingly, a garment sizer is provided. The garment sizer includes a central multi-tiered center tubular section having three spaced parallel oriented tubular members extending from a vertical oriented center member having a hanging hook provided at the top end thereof, two E-shaped members each having three tubular members that are spaced and sized to slide into one of the two open ends of the three parallel oriented tubular members and having apertures that are alignable with apertures in the tubular portions of the center member so that the user can adjust the width of the body stretching portion; and two adjustable garment arm hole supports each including a pair of inter connectable members that snap fit to an exterior facing surface of one of the E-members and each of which have a vertical adjustment mechanism so that the width of the arm hole support may be adjusted and sized to fit a particular garment; in use the garment sizer being used to maintain the shape of garments such as sweaters which have a tendency to become misshapen when hung on a hanger to dry.